


The most important thing...

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has only ever shown his wings to three lovers - four, if you count the man in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important thing...

The most important thing to an angel are his wings. Every angel is protecting his or her wings und cared for them. A angel who doesn't do these things is in his opinion not an angel.

The wings of an angel are something special. Not everyone is allowed to see them.

Gabriel has only ever shown his wings to three lovers - four, if you count the man in front of him.

The first one he had shown his wings to was a young man in the 12th century. When he saw the wings he had begged for forgiveness and had run. The last thing Gabriel had heard about the young man was that he became a monk.

The second time he had shown his wings to Kali. He was in love with her and didn't want to hide from her. At first everything was wonderful. She kissed him they danced. But when he woke up in the morning she was gone and he never saw her again.

The last time he had shown his wings were to a young girl in the late twenties in the 20th century. She was beautiful and had a big heart.But, as the other residents at the village said, she was with the fairies. She hadn't much believe in god or any religion but she liked angels. He just wanted to make her happy. And he did. She loved his wings and wanted to fly with him. But two days later her mother sent her to a psychiatry because she told everyone that Gabriel was an angel.

He thought he would never show his wings again. Every single time he had shown his wings to one of his lovers something bad happened. He just hoped that that just this once nothing bad happened.

"You can open your eyes.", he said in a low voice.

He watched as Sam carefully opened his eyes and hoped, the younger man wouldn't run away. Or would scream. He loved Sam and couldn't bear it if Sam would reject him.

"Wow.", Sam whispered before he reached out as if he wanted to touch. But then he stopped. "Can... May I touch them?"

Gabriel nodded with a small smile on his lips. He savored the small touch after such a long time. "Please, be careful. The wings of an angel are to most of us almost as important as God himself.".

"Why just to most of you?", Sam asked as he carefully stroked the feathers. "To some of us the wings aren't important. They don't care for them. They let them get filthy and strained. But for some of us the wings are the most important things. Nothing is more important, not even God", he explained and hoped Sam would get the hint. Hoped, Sam would get that he belonged into the second category.

"They are beautiful.", Sam murmured and looked at the lightly violet tips of his feathers.

If Gabriel had to die in a day or even in an hour, he would die as the happiest creature in the whole universe.

"Thank you, Sammy."


End file.
